In-home versions of video game systems continue to increase in popularity. Home video game systems generally include a game console coupled to a television monitor and one or more video game remote controllers connected to the console which permit user interaction with a game being played. Many video game systems are sold with video game remote controllers that are connected to the console through a hard-wire link. More recently, wireless video game remote controllers have been developed which provide players with more freedom of movement. Such wireless controller accessories replicate the basic control features found on conventional hard-wired controllers but use infrared (IR), radio frequency (RF) or other electromagnetic radiation to send signals to the console.
People of all ages can sit, stand or lie down while operating a video game remote controller that includes a plurality of push-buttons, joysticks, wheels, dials, switches and/or other types of control mechanisms. To skillfully operate a video game remote controller, fast, repetitive finger and hand movements are required. Unfortunately, the somewhat awkward configuration of the video game remote controller can cause a user's fingers, hands, wrists, arms and/or shoulders to become fatigued or even injured during or after a play session. Additionally, the positioning of the video game remote controller relative to the user's body can result in poor posture by the user, which can cause back and/or neck aches, as well as other types of pain and discomfort.